Jewel
Jewel ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Rio und Rio2. Sie wird in der englischen Version von Anne Hathaway und in der deutschen von Johanna Klum synchronisiert. Biografie Rio Jewel sieht Blu das erste mal als er nach Rio de Janeiro aufbrach. Sie befindet sich zu Beginn in einer Voliere, von der sie aber ersichtlich die Nase voll hat und versucht durch einen Lüftungsschacht auszubrechen. Das erste Treffen der Beiden fällt weniger romantisch aus, bei dem Blu versucht die Tipps von Nico und Pedro zu berücksichtigen, aber Jewel nie einen Gedanken daran verlor ihre Art zu retten. Das ungleiche Paar wird kurz darauf von Fernando und Nigel entführt, die im Auftrag von Marcel die beiden Spix- Aras einfangen und zu ihm bringen sollen. Jewel und Blu finden sich nun nach einen misslungenen Fluchtversuch im Lager der Schmuggler wieder. Jewel wird unruhig und verliert allmählich die Geduld. Schließlich gelingt beiden die Flucht, obwohl Jewel nicht mit Komplikationen wie an einen flugunfähigen Artgenossen gekettet zu werden, gerechnet hat. Nach ihrer Ankunft im Jungel begeben sich Blu und Jewel zur "Vista Chinesa" - ein Monument. Noch beeindruckt von Blu's Kletterkünsten verbringen dort beide die Nacht, die Blu mehr oder weniger schlaflos überbrückt. Am nächtes morgen versuchen Jewel und Blu ihre Kette mit Hilfe eines großen Steines zu knacken. Doch ihr tollpatschiger Wegbegleiter löst den selbstgebauten Mechanismus anders aus als Gedacht. Kurz darauf werden sie von der kleinen Toucan Kids überrascht. Mit einer Finte getäuscht landen beide letztendlich auf dem Boden, jedoch hilft ihnen der Vater der kleinen schnell aus dem Schlamassel. Nach einer kurzen Schilderung der Lage, willigt Rafael ein den Beiden "Turteltäubchen" - wie er sie nennt, zu helfen. Sie machen sich auf zu einem seiner Freunde namens Luiz. Rafael plant Blu endlich das Fliegen bei zu bringen. Der Versuch endet schließlich mit einer Landung auf einem Drachengleiter. Mehr oder weniger heil am Strand angekommen, geht es auch schon zum Markt, wo sie Luiz knapp verpassen, jedoch auf Nico und Pedro treffen. Das ungleiche Paar wird in einem vogeleigenen Samba Club eingeladen, bei dem sich Jewel und Blu näher kommen als zunächst vermutet. Nach einem kleinen Kampf mit den Marmosetten Affen, geht es weiter zu einer romantischen Fahrt auf einer Straßenbahn im Sonnenuntergang. Mit sichtlich guter Laune erreichen sie Luiz's Garage. Zur Begrüßung erst ein wenig von der Bulldogge Luiz vollgesabbert und im nächstem moment schon vor einer Kreissäge, welche die beiden "Turteltäubchen" schließlich von der Kette befreien soll. Letztendlich dann doch von Luiz Spucke von der Kette erlöst stürmt Jewel in die Lüfte, während Blu sie nur vom Boden beobachten kann. Ihre Wege trennen sich als es zum Streit zwischen Blu und Jewel kommt. Jewel wird von Nigel kurz darauf gefangen genommen. Jewel befindet sich in einem der Festwagen auf der Karnival Parade. Nicht viel Zeit vergeht bis Blu zur Hilfe eilt, doch grade als er sie befreien will, sperrt Nigel ihn ebenfalls in einen Käfig. Während die Vögel alle samt im Flugzeug der Schmuggler die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben haben, schafft es Blu sich aus dem Käfig zu befreien. Er holt zunächst Jewel aus ihrem Käfig, die dann den Rest der Passagiere aus den Käfigen holt. Als nun alle Vögel über die Ladeluke das Flugzeug im Flug verlassen, bleibt Jewel noch bei Blu um ihn zu helfen seine Angst vor dem Fliegen zu überwinden. Nigel geht jedoch dazwischen und Jewel wird an die Wand gestoßen, wobei ein fallender käfig ihren Flügel verletzt. Während Blu Nigel ein Strich durch seine Rechnung macht, wird Jewel richtig offene Ladeluke gezogen, da das Flugzeug kurz vor dem Absturz steht. Jewel stürzt in die Tiefe, doch Blu springt ihr waghalsig hinterher. Noch während des fallens ergreift er Jewel mit seinen Flügeln und umarmt sie. Dabei gesteht er ihr seine Liebe. Jewel küsst Blu, was in ihn seine Angst löst und er beginnt zu fliegen. Beide fliegen zum Flughafen zurück und Jewel wird bei Tulio zur Behandlung ihres Flügels gegeben. Letztendlich gründet das neue Paar eine Familie im Jungel gleich neben Rio de Janeiro. Persöhnlichkeit Jewel ist das freiheitsliebende, rebellische Gegenstück zu Blu. Sie ist sehr zielorientiert, wenn es darum geht ihre Freiheit zurück zu bekommen. Im Laufe von Rio stellt sie aber fest, dass Freiheit nicht mehr das Einzige ist, das sie glücklich macht. Jewel ist anfangs nicht gut auf Menschen zu sprechen, was sich jedoch zum Ende von Rio ändert. Sie sieht Blu zunächst als ein verwöhntes Haustier, doch umso mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbringt, erkennt sie auch seine Talente und Fähigkeiten. Trivia *Jewel ist die wichtigste Protagonistin in Rio. *Jewel beherscht portugiesisch. Bildergalerie images (1).jpg images (2).jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg images (5).jpg images (6).jpg images (6).jpg images (7).jpg images (8).jpg jewel9.jpg jwel7.jpg images.jpg 2,h=493.bild.jpg Blu-and-jewel.jpg 161896_173008949396433_5877557_n.jpg Blu_Rio.png jewel24.jpg You really wanna do this.jpg You can good look through them.jpg You believe we gonna kiss.jpg Whats wrong with this level.jpg We'll see.jpg We have not much time.jpg This bird cannot fly .jpg That was my plan.jpg Spix macaw family.jpg Okay.jpg Ohh du bist ausländer.jpg Meet toucan family.jpg Jewel's solo.jpg Jewel's solo 2.jpg Jewel(9).jpg Jewel wanna escape.jpg Jewel starring.jpg Jewel in blu's arms.jpg Jewel (3).jpg Jewel (4).jpg Jewel (2).jpg I have beautiful eyes.jpg Blu jewel and luiz.jpg Get kissed.jpg Du siehst aus wie ich.jpg Das war doof.jpg Dance.jpg Brainiac.jpg Blu jewel and luiz.jpg Blu und Jewel first meet.jpg Blu nd jewel.jpg Blu and jewel.jpg Blu and jewel sitting at the train.jpg Blu and Jewel sitting at the train (2).jpg Blu and jewel scared.jpg Blu and jewel nearly kiss.jpg Blu and jewel in the air.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage 2.jpg Blu and jewel in a cage (2).jpg Blu and jewel dance.jpg Blu and jewel angry.jpg Blu and jewel (26).jpg Blu and jewel (25).jpg Blu and jewel (24).jpg Blu and jewel (23).jpg Blu and jewel (22).jpg Blu and jewel (21).jpg Blu and jewel (20).jpg Blu and jewel (19).jpg Blu and jewel (18).jpg Blu and jewel (17).jpg Blu and jewel (16).jpg Blu and jewel (15).jpg Blu and jewel (13).jpg Blu and jewel (12).jpg Blu and jewel (11).jpg Blu and jewel (10).jpg Blu and jewel (8).jpg Blu and jewel (7).jpg Blu and jewel (6).jpg Blu and jewel (5).jpg Blu and jewel (4).jpg Blu and jewel (3).jpg Blu and jewel (2).jpg Fam.jpg Rio 2 poster it's on in the amazon (1).jpg Rio 2 film (1).jpg Rio 2 Blu and Jewel poster.png BaLHthvCIAAkmNQ.png large.png All I want for Christmas is...BLU!.jpg en:Jewel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharakter